In conventional working vehicles the drive power source is normally an engine. However, in circumstances in which an engine cannot be used, such as in an underground construction site, construction machinery with an electric motor as the power source is used (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-225355). The power source for the electric motor is a commercial power supply, or a battery on the construction machinery that is charged from a commercial power supply.